


Please don't utilize the product in any other way not specified by the packing

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Series: Two Sugars-verse [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: “Ger, love… I don’t think that’s a recommended use for that.” Martin tries one last time, because he loves this man, and that means he should try to save him from himself.Well, I didn’t think I was dating a giant bore of a man, but I guess we all learn new stuff everyday,” Gerry says as he clips a fifth plastic bag open.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Two Sugars-verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755319
Comments: 18
Kudos: 181





	Please don't utilize the product in any other way not specified by the packing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, posting some tumblr drabbles here for ease of access/organization.
> 
> In this:  
> There is exactly 1 braincell in the entire Two Sugars universe, and Martin desperately begs his boyfriends to use it.

“Ger, love… I don’t think that’s a recommended use for that.” Martin tries one last time, because he loves this man, and that means he should try to save him from himself.

Well, I didn’t think I was dating a giant bore of a man, but I guess we all learn new stuff everyday,” Gerry says as he clips a fifth plastic bag open.

“I-”

“Let him do it,” Jon quips up from where he’s sitting atop the sink. “This is how he learned you can’t use the toaster to make grilled cheese, too.”

“I am guessing you didn’t stop him back then, either.” Martin arches an eyebrow.

Jon shrugs. “It seemed like a very efficient way to make grilled cheese.”

Martin sighs, and heads for the broom closet to find a mop and a bucket.

* * *

“We really appreciate it, thank you.” Martin hugs Ester first, then Gertrude, as he walks into the women’s house.

“Anytime, it’s not a bother at all,” Ester says, just as Gertrude arches an eyebrow.

“What happened to your flat?” she asks, taking a long, deep breath when Gerry remains stubbornly silent.

“Your grandson filled our bathtub with Orbeez, and Martin had to pay for industrial cleaning,” Jon says, trying to get a very disgruntled Majesty out of her kennel.

“I see,” Gertrude says. And then, because she basically raised this one too,” and what’s your excuse?”

Jon’s cheeks darken, and Gerry slaps a hand over his mouth when he goes to respond.

“He’s trying to pass it off as ‘scientific curiosity’, but that’s mostly so he won’t have to tell Martin he was the one who thought pulling the plug would be a good idea.”

Gertrude pinches the bridge of her nose, before turning to Martin. “Dear, I’m begging you to reconsider. You’re a very bright young man, find someone better.”

“Gertrude, those are our grandkids!” prim and proper Ester exclaims over Martin’s laughter.


End file.
